vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Regina (Pretty Cure)
|-|Regina= |-|Corrupted= |-|With Miracle Dragon Glaive= Summary Regina is a major character in DokiDoki! Precure. While initially an enemy of the cures, she takes an interest in Aida Mana, considering her "more interesting" than her subordinates. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly 9-A, possibly Low 7-B | 7-B | 7-B Name: Regina Origin: Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Princess of the Trump/Selfish Kingdom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can smell selfishness), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Flight, Life Manipulation (Caused some roses to wilt), Can fire a beam that corrupts the psyche of whoever it hits, ripping it out of their bodies. They can then be used to summon Jikochuu, or ingested, transforming their user into one, Resistance to Power Nullification | All previous abilities, Energy Attacks | All previous abilities, Skilled spear user, Homing Attack, Portal Creation (Created a portal from Selfish Kingdom to Earth) Attack Potency: At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Casually destroyed a statue. Summoned five large snowballs and slam them at superhuman speed even when unknowingly being near Marie Ange and therefore weakened), possibly Small City level (Should be comparable to her Selfish, unintimidated by the prospect of fighting Cure Sword) | City level (Dispersed a cloud) | At least City level (Stronger than before, Comparable to Cure Ace) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (should be comparable to the Cures) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to all the Cures expect Cure Ace) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, [[User blog:Jasonsith/DokiDoki! Pretty Cure - Regice|'Class K']] with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Wall level, possibly Small City Class (Should be comparable to the Cures) | At least City Class (Stronger than before) | At least City Class with Miracle Dragon Glaive Durability: Small City level (Endured Sparkle Sword) | City level | At least City Level Stamina: Average Range: Several meters with selfish beam | Tens of meters with energy attacks | Same as before Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | Miracle Dragon Glaive Intelligence: Average (Somewhat skilled at bowling) Weaknesses: Sufficiently advanced acting can trick her selfishness sensing. Her magic, flight and telekinesis weaken significantly when being near towards Marie Ange (having acquired a resistance to power nullifying effects, it is unknown if this is still applicable). Key: Base | Corrupted | With Miracle Dragon Glaive Notable Attacks/Techniques: Selfish Beam DDPC15.Regina1.png|Preparing to fire Regina can fire a beam from her finger that forcibly induces selfishness in a target, making their psyche vulnerable to being stolen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yoshino (Date A Live) Yoshino's profile (Note: Speed was Equalized and both were 7-B) Xue Ying (Lord Xue Ying (Verse)) Xue Ying's Profile (8-A Key was used and Speed was Equalized) Tang Yin (Tang Yin in Another Realm) Tang Yin's Profile (9-B Keys were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9 Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Characters